


Together

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (because that's prevalent in this fics werecat culture), Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animal Traits, Barbed Penis, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel in Heat, Come Inflation, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, OMC Werecats, Omega Castiel, Outdoor Sex, Pregnant Castiel, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Twincest, Werecat Castiel, Werecat Jimmy, cat fighting, dubcon, in this one omega werecats are bred by all alphas in the clan...all of them, inbreeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Werecat clans bred Omegas together. That fact didn't seem to stop Jimmy from his attempt at possessiveness.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. 
> 
> These werecat creatures do not follow human norms at all and are driven by pure instinct.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for a prompt.

The whole clan could smell the beginnings of an Omega’s upcoming Heat. The sweet scent of a ripe Breeder filled the small village and every single Alpha felt themselves reacting. Omegas in Heat meant a free-for-all for the Alphas to repeated pin, fuck and breed the yowling Omega until its womb was fucked full of kittens.

They took in the scent of a  _fresh_  Omega and when Castiel tore through the clearing towards the woods, yowling, the Alphas in the area gave chase wanting to be the first one to fuck into the soaked, hot cunt dripping slick. Darting over downed limbs, through trees, all the while their ears remained trained on the sounds of the Omega leading them on a chase that would end in pleasure.

A few got close and one Alpha managed to get on top of Castiel, cock slipping briefly into the slick cunt for a few thrusts, but Castiel managed to get him off. Then Castiel was running once more and the Alpha, cock wet and aching, gave chase again. The next Alpha managed to tackle Castiel causing them to roll across the cool grass.

Castiel could feel teeth at the back of his neck as his tail flopped to the side to expose his dripping cunt to the Alpha who had managed to more thoroughly secure him for breeding. His body was _screaming_ for it and he was ready.

The Alpha on top of him buried their hard cock inside of his clenching cunt and started up a fast pace as more yowls ripped themselves from Castiel’s jaws. His claws dug into the ground and when he tried to get the Alpha off of him, despite his body screaming for the fucking it was getting, but those teeth bit harder and the Alpha fucked faster.

Castiel could feel the barbs of the Alpha’s cock cutting into him, shredding his insides, as more yowls escaped him and he lay on the cool grass as the Alpha fucking him released its first load inside him. He released a low snarl and tried to get the other creature off but it wouldn’t budge.

It stayed on top of him, cock still buried inside Castiel’s now throbbing cunt, before biting down harder in a claiming bite that didn’t even matter to their kind. Werecats didn’t claim mates. They fucked whichever Omega was in Heat, the entire clan took repeated turns, until the Omega’s Heat was finished and the Omega carried kittens for multiple Alphas. The action of a mocking claim had Castiel freezing as he yowled again and growled viciously when the barbed cock pulled out of him.

This was only his second Heat for breeding, he’d birthed four last season, and Alphas frequently fucked him but the barbs always had him fighting to put off the pain of coupling with another werecat.

The instant the other cat was off him he was changing into his human form and snarling angrily as he turned. His Omega gold threaded eyes regarded the other werecat as he watched the Alpha change into his twin. Jimmy stared at him calmly before closing the distance and crashing their mouths together in a possessive kiss.

Jimmy hadn’t been around the last time that Castiel had gone into Heat. His twin had chased another Omega and the two had ended up far away from their clan. They had returned, the Omega’s cunt thoroughly fucked and the heady scent of bred werecat clinging to both.

They broke apart and Jimmy’s eyes scanned the area as he released a vicious sound. It was common for inbreeding between their kind, werecat clans took turns fucking and breeding their Omegas, but Jimmy had never made an indication that he’d planned on trying to breed Castiel. It was obvious that Jimmy didn’t want to share Castiel, he could see it in the line of Jimmy’s tense shoulders, but the other Alphas in the clan would gladly fight Jimmy for a chance at Castiel’s fertile cunt. The mocking mate claim signaled to the other Alphas that Jimmy didn’t want to share and if he wanted to keep it that way then Jimmy would have to watch Castiel to make sure he wasn’t bred by another Alpha.

Judging by the sounds of snarls, hisses and growls surrounding the area where Castiel leaked slick and come Jimmy wasn’t going to get what he wanted. It would only take two or three of them to attack Jimmy, to challenge him, and during that others would simply take turns breeding Castiel’s cunt.

When Jimmy turned back to look at his twin Castiel was staring at him with narrowed eyes as slick, semen and blood steadily leaked out of him. “Why didn’t you  _say_  something?” there was obvious fury but Jimmy ignored it as he scented the air. “Fucking _biting_ me like an asshole!”

Castiel knew that Jimmy was lost to the scent of Castiel’s fertility and the sweet scent of pheromones urging him for another mating. It was more than obvious in Jimmy’s eyes and his scent. “How could you think I wouldn’t chase you?” Jimmy stepped closer and shoved his face against Castiel with a low snarl. “Fuck Cas you smell delicious.” his rough tongue moved over the exposed skin there. “I’m gonna to breed you full. Make sure all of the kittens in you are mine.”

That never happened. Omegas always carried for multiple Alphas.

A low sound escaped from Castiel’s lips and he felt himself being guided back down on the soft grass as Jimmy pressed his cock right back inside the slick mess that was his loose, gaping cunt.

Now instead of yowls there were moans and whines, soft whimpers, escaping Castiel as he was pressed into the grass with a large cock working through him. It pressed deep inside him and he could feel Jimmy’s barbs cutting him up as he moved.

Tears burned the backs of his eyes even as he pushed into Jimmy’s thrusts and moaned for more. His body was screaming for it. He _needed_ to be fucked and fucked and fucked until his womb was full and the Heat disappeared.

The feeling of pain and pleasure bursting across his nerves had a broken sound slipping from his lips as he fisted the grass. Each brush to his prostate had him clenching down and the barbs cut into him even more as Jimmy came inside him again with a low, filthy sounding groan. As Jimmy lay on top of him, rutting lazily, Castiel turned his cheek to the grass and released a shuddering breath.

Castiel could see all of the eyes of their clan on him and he knew each Alpha would get a chance at his cunt. Jimmy’s possessiveness had no place within a clan when there were only so many Omegas available and Castiel knew that Jimmy had watched him sprawled out under countless Alphas as they greedily fucked his cunt when he was out of season.

He knew he’d catch during his Heat, there was never a question with werecats and Castiel knew his scent screamed his fertility, as the main question was typically who had fathered the litter since most of the werecats in their clan would breed an in Heat Omega.

There wouldn’t be a single moment free during his Heat. The Alphas would make sure his cunt wasn’t empty for long and his womb would swell with their combined release.

Jimmy leaned up and bit into the back of Castiel’s neck in another unnecessary possessive gesture that was meaningless to werecats. If they were human it would mean something but they were not.

Castiel moaned and viciously clenched down on Jimmy’s barbed cock as his orgasm washed over him in a more, pleasurable rush that left him limp and pleased. “Mine.” he purred out and nuzzled against Castiel with more pleased sounds escaping him. “My Breeder. _Mine_.”

Jimmy managed two more attempts at breeding before the first challengers charged him, taking him to the ground and viciously attacking. Castiel laid there, sprawled on his belly and yowling lowly as one of the bigger Alphas of their clan smugly slid his cock into Castiel’s cunt while sharp teeth gripped the back of Castiel’s neck to hold him in place.

He yowled and howled as the large Alpha’s thick, barbed cock pounded into his sore cunt and cut his walls with each drag of that cock through him. It sounded wet and filthy, a thick cock plowing through slick and come, while balls slapped against him and Castiel’s nails dug into the ground.

The Alpha fucked him while Jimmy fought tooth and nail against several other Alphas. Castiel could hear the violence of it but he remained pinned and fucked as the Alpha came with a growl. In between Alphas his body reverted back to his feline form, it was easier on him during his Heat, before the Alphas resumed eagerly working to breed his cunt.

An Alpha replaced the one that had just finished inside of him and the breeding process started over again. Teeth at the back of his neck, barbed cock viciously pounding his cunt and then warmth flooding into him as the Alpha came.

Again and again and again.

Over and over and over.

His clan had followed his scent trail and each Alpha was gleefully taking turns fucking his thoroughly used cunt with load after load of come. Jimmy had been overwhelmed, easily beaten when so many larger Alphas fought for their right to breed Castiel, and Castiel hoped one of the kittens he’d carry would be Jimmy’s.

It would be a poor consolation for Jimmy failing to keep Castiel to himself but he shouldn’t have expected it.

Werecat clans bred Omegas together. Castiel didn’t blink when the Alpha who had sired him slid his cock into Castiel’s used cunt and started to fuck. He yowled and cried out, tail to the side and cunt exposed, while the older werecat vigorously bred him as he shoved back into each thrust trying desperately to be bred.

Heavy balls pounded against him, barbs cut his inner walls, and then warmth was once more flooding his insides in a quest to breed him.

At some point one of the Alphas had carried his fucked out body back to their village for easier access. The woods were all well and good but that was only at the beginning when he still had energy to lead a chase.

Castiel slept through some of it, body exhausted and spent, while Alphas who had remained behind instead of chasing after him sought him out for a chance to breed him. Each of his Alpha siblings took multiple turns, Jimmy managed a few more attempts and Castiel’s sire slid into his cunt several times over the course of his Heat.

By the end of it every single Alpha in the clan had fucked and came in his cunt multiple times. His once flat belly swelled with the copious amounts of come, his cunt was ruined and Castiel’s scent signaled a successfully bred Omega werecat.

The clan was elated at another successfully bred Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one sitting in a folder on my laptop. A bit different then normal but still with some of those basics found in ABO. This particular werecat culture is filled with inbreeding because they stay amongst themselves. This one reminded me very loosely of Village Omega.
> 
> I hope someone liked it. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
